


today was ruff, but you made it not so pawful

by kingchi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Doggos - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, idk what this is tbh, jaeyong being losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingchi/pseuds/kingchi
Summary: out of the prompt: my new dog coincidentally has the same name as you whoops?





	today was ruff, but you made it not so pawful

 

 

 

“Jae! Jae! Come back here!”

 

Taeyong heaved as he put his hands on his hips and leaned his head back. Desperately gasping for much needed oxygen, Taeyong takes a minute to catch his breath. Once he feels adequate enough not to feel like he’ll pass out any second, he takes a look around his vicinity for the animal that has him running around all day. 

 

He _almost_ whimpers when he finds his four month old corgi rolling around in pure dirt near the park area. His stub, brown little tail wiggles back and forth as he bathes in the brown mush, his light brown and white fur being obscured by the dark color. As soon as he sees the sight, Taeyong turns around to walk back home, but remembers that the dog was _his_ responsibility now and he had no choice but to reluctantly turn around. 

 

The little corgi that was now known as Jae, was found outside of his dance studio abandoned in a cardboard box that was much too big for its size. Taeyong had just finished a long grueling practice session and was on his way to his favorite cafe when he found the puppy drenched from head to paw from cold downpour. Because he was _human_ and had a not so secret soft spot for dogs, he took his jacket off, wrapped it around the shivering animal, and ran straight to his apartment. After he made sure to shower, dry, and feed the dog, he was planning to go to the shelter so that the puppy could find a new home. His best friend, _Doyoung_ practically _latched_ onto his ankles and prevented him from going, begging him to adopt their newfound friend. Doyoung had held the dog in front of his face and Taeyong was already _gone_ when he stared at Jae’s literal puppy dog eyes, leaving no choice but to make more room in his apartment for the new inhabitant. The name was chosen on a whim. He called out a list of names until he called out _Jae_ and the corgi’s stubby little legs ran to his arms with a wagging tail and a tongue hanging out of his mouth. 

 

The name was cute and simple enough and so therefore, Taeyong decided on _Jae_.

 

He just wished that taking care of Jae was as easy as choosing his name. The dog had the same amount of energy as Ten on a good day and was as petty as Doyoung when Taeyong refused to give him a piece of his human food. Taeyong’s favorite days were when Jae would curl up on the foot of his bed as he hugged a pillow and checked through social media like the introvert that he was. 

 

_Don’t judge him okay, he needed his lazy days._

 

This day, was definitely _not_ one of these days. 

 

Taeyong and physical fitness did not go well together. That’s exactly why Jae had jumped up from the mud and ran away once alerted of his huffing and puffing owner coming closer. Taeyong groaned and kicked a tree, holding back a whimper for his now stubbed toe. He hopped around with one foot for a while until the pain passed away and he looked for his stubborn dog again.

 

Jae was now chasing after a butterfly and Taeyong was steadily creeping up from behind him. If someone spotted him right now and asked him about it, he would deny that this event even _occurred_. He would _never_ admit to losing a four month old dog due to his poor stamina and aching joints. 

 

Jae was just a hair away from his fingers and Taeyong already grinned in victory. He was about to grab the dog into his arms, when the corgi suddenly jumped up and ran in the opposite direction, looking back at his owner. Taeyong _swore_ that Jae had a smug dog expression at the moment. 

 

Taeyong wanted to _cry._ He was _tired._ He wanted to stomp his feet on the ground and call out for his mom, and he was about to do the first course of action until he spotted his dog attacking a man peacefully sitting on a park bench. 

 

Taeyong gasped in horror before running to their direction and wishing that his dog didn’t do anything that would cause the other man to either sue or beat him up. That was exaggerated, but _still_.

 

As he came closer, he realized that the man that his dog was mauling with sloppy kisses was very _attractive. Like really, really attractive._

 

The man’s slightly curly, auburn locks shined in the sunlight as he softly smiled down at his dog’s ministrations. He mentally sighed in relief as he realized that the man didn’t look _too_ pissed off but his stomach hurt at the thought of confronting a hot dude while looking like an absolute _mess._ He looked at the man, well more of a boy, really, and cringed as he saw his dog smudging his pristine white, short collared shirt and blue denim jeans with dirt covered paws.

 

He cleared his throat, trying to look like he _didn't_ have asthma as a result of running to where he was currently at. 

 

The boy looked up, pausing from his dog petting. It was a little hard to look at the person who was standing in front of him since they were in front of the sun, but once they stood closer enough to block it, his breath hitched and he automatically gawked at them. The boy in front of him had odd silvery hair that bordered on almost purple and weirdly suited his pretty, petite face, an oversized sweater that reminded him of sunflowers and black overalls that made the boy twice as cute. The muddy paw prints on the boy’s attire made his heart flutter in endearment. 

 

“Um, hi… I’m sorry about my dog. He’s only four months old so…” Taeyong awkwardly trailed off, not noticing the boy’s appreciating gaze trailing over his body. 

 

The boy smiled, and Taeyong swears he could probably eat _cereal_ off of those cavernous dimples.

 

“It’s all good. He’s pretty cute, what’s his name?” The unknown boy asked, stretching his _long ass legs, goddamn-_

 

“Oh, his name is-“

 

A trickle of liquid could be heard as the two boys looked down simultaneously. Jae was urinating. Near the boy’s clean black chucks. Taeyong blanched and immediately went to scramble for his dog.

 

“Jae! What’s wrong with you? Bad boy!” Taeyong admonished his dog as he picked him up away from the boy. 

 

The boy started coughing. 

 

“What- What did you just say?” The boy looked at him in a look that could only be described as astonishment. 

 

Taeyong turned his attention to the boy, confused and befuddled. 

 

“Jae’s a bad boy?” He said, wondering why the boy was so surprised.

 

The boy turned firetruck red. 

 

“Ah… haha… haha…” The boy rubbed at his neck, cheeks still a bit pink.

 

Still mortified about the incident, Taeyong hurried to apologize.

 

“I’m so sorry about that… If you want, I can clean your clothes…”

 

“Oh, you don’t have to, I’m fine, really. But… uh, would you and your dog want to grab like, ice cream with me? I mean, just to cool off and stuff… you look kind of tired,” The boy offered with a casual tone but looked hopeful. Taeyong wanted to hug the dude just for including his dog in the question. _That was adorable._

 

“I can’t.”

 

The boy’s shoulders slumped in disappointment.

 

“Jae has to get his shots. It won’t take long, so do you want to tag with and get ice cream after?”

 

The boy’s dazzling smile reappeared on his face and he nodded.

 

They both stood up and Taeyong pouted as he found out that _another_ person was taller than him. He cursed at people who were lucky enough to get the tall genes. The boy glanced at him in amusement as they walked out of the park.

 

“I’m Taeyong, by the way,” He introduced, wondering what the other boy’s name was.

 

The boy started snickering. 

 

“I’m Jaehyun. Some people call me _Jae,”_ Was said in a teasing tone.

 

Taeyong stopped.

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Jaehyun laughed.

 

“I’m a bad boy, huh?”

 

Taeyong pushed him into the tree that he had stubbed his toe on earlier.

 

 

-

 

 

_semi-prologue (lol)_

 

Jae’s light brown ears perked up as he heard his name.

 

“ _Jae_ …”

 

He stood up on his stubby little legs and white paws. He recognized his owner’s voice.

 

“Oh! Jae!”

 

Jae made his way from his favorite spot in the kitchen to the bedroom door to make sure his beloved owner wasn’t in any danger or distress.

 

“Oh god, Jae!”

 

He pawed wildly on the door, worried for his owner. 

 

“Jaehyun! Close… I’m so close…”

 

“Me too, baby.”

 

Jae paused from pawing at the door once he heard his other owner’s voice. 

 

As he stood in front of the door and waited, moans and cries were still being projected from theinside. 

 

He bolted as fast as he could back into the living room and under the couch. Using his little paws to cover his ears and eyes, he blocked out the noise.

 

_This was the fourth time in one week that his owners had done this._

 

_He honestly deserved more dog treats._

**Author's Note:**

> haHA im so punny
> 
> i wrote this in like an hour and a half procrastinating from a study review, which is prolly not the best idea but jaeyong was calling for meee okkkkk
> 
> nct u jaeyong was a look btw, looking at it still got me shoook
> 
> ty track for reading


End file.
